A Chance To Love Again
by VampirateCarrie
Summary: Esme has been alone for twenty years, because she is a vegitarian vampire. What happends when she meets a handsome vampire doctor and beautiful brown eyed girl?
1. Chapter 1

Esme sat at her dining room table, which was really of no use considering she was a vampire. Esme had her Carmel curls pulled up into a messy ponytail, so that way it didn't get in the way when she went on her earlier hunting trip. Esme looked around the room. When she first came here, she had decorated the kitchen in multiple fruit and flower arrangements. She had painted the walls with a vibrant dandelion yellow to mix into the peaceful aroma she wanted the kitchen to have. The dining room had the sane colors and arrangements as the kitchen, except, with a wood oak table in the middle of the room, a balcony was just outside the screening glass door exiting the dining room. Esme would sometimes go out there and draw while listening to the peaceful sounds of nature. She had painted the balcony white because it was just wood when she arrived. She also would have horrifying flashbacks of when her ex husband, Charles, had smashed her head against the hard wood of her old houses balcony then he proceeded to rape her. During the rape, he bit her neck and fled thinking he killed her. Esme was very frightened by what she had become. Esme starved herself avoiding as much human contact as possible. Esme had heard tales from her older brother about vampires, such as, fear of garlic, crosses, holy water, dying in the sun or being staked. But, to Esme's surprise, none of the legands were true, except the drinking blood part. Esme discovered instead of burning in the sun they sparkle. One night, Esme also discovered while on the balcony and her thirst no longer controllable, that she could live off of animals. She also learned a year later, that if you don't drink human blood your eyes turn gold. Now nearly twenty years later, Esme was ready to go on a journey among humans. Although her thirst for the sweet, luscious, human blood had calmed years ago, just at this very moment had Esme decided to take the first step into the human world. Esme yearned for companionship among people. Esme had yet to find a vampire who fit her life style. Of course, there were the Denali but they were to naïve for her taste. Esme also yearned to be a mother. Before Charles had 'killed' her, she had become pregnant. Esme so badly wanted to adopt but she couldn't do it alone. She also couldn't deny, after spending a decade with the Denali and seeing Carmen and Elezar, she wanted a lover. Someone who agreed with not only agreed with her vegetarian lifestyle, but also loved children. A man who would hold her gently and with care, who would whisper he loved her in her ear. Esme sighed, she wanted all that, but with her luck that would never happen. Needing to get out of the house and making sure the sun wasn't shining. Esme went to the park for a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

When Esme arrived at the park, she silently thanked god that it was cloudy and not a lot of people were there. She began to admire her surroundings. There were bright, green trees barely touching the sky blanketed by white puffy clouds. She heard what she suspected to be the gentle flow of water in a bird bath two parks over. She could hear children laughing and was immediately stricken with grief. She began to remember what she imagined her and her late son, Phillip, would have been like. She saw one scene where she was right beside him in the floor saying, "Come on, come to mommy." And with that he took his first steps. She then saw another scene where she was clutching him to her chest and they were sliding down the slide, laughing in excitement. She also saw herself sitting in the audience watching an eighteen year old Phillip walking across the stage to get his diploma. Reliving all those memories of hope made Esme's eyes sting with tears that she knew would never come. Too caught up in her memories, she accidently bumped into someone. Even with her vampire reflexes, it caught her off guard, and sent her smack down on the concrete, landing on her ass.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." She managed to stammer out.

She heard what sounded like an angel chuckle.

"It's alright, are you okay?" The angel said helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied getting a look at what the mystery angel looked like.

He had flawless blonde hair that was cropped nicely to his head. He had cold hard pale skin and a stellar facial structure. "Vampire," She thought, then she looked at his eyes, and much to her surprise they were golden. "Vegetarian Vampire." She concluded her thought, and oh god his eyes were piercing straight into her soul.

"Hi." She said trying to cover up her nerves. Why was this handsome man, well vampire, making her feel like this?

The man smiled, he must have noticed that she was also a vampire because he seemed at ease with her.

"Hello," He said, his angel-like voice sent chills down Esme's spine, he looked down and saw that he was still holding her hand, he dropped it.

Esme felt slightly disappointed at the release and she didn't know why.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." He finished with his dazzling angel-like smile.

"I'm Esme Platt." She replied a little giddily.

"Why in the hell is this man making me feel like jello?" She thought.

He was about to say something, when they heard a scream and Esme smelt the flow of fresh human blood. With no one around to witness it, both vampires took off towards the scream of what sounded like a little girl.


End file.
